Change in the tides
by XxDemonEyesXx
Summary: Sasuke left the village, years later Naruto left to go after him. Finally, when he brought him back Sakura wasn't there for the celebration. She hates him. Can he revive his little fan girl, or is she dead for good?
1. New beginnings

Sakura was walking down the street wearing her new outfit, a red mini skirt with the words Haruno in white across the butt, and a red shirt that ended above her navel, it showed off her tattoo of a cherry with the stem tied. She opened the door to a resterant and ignored as the bell attached to it rung. She saw her friends, Naruto, Hinata, Shikimaru, and Ino sitting at a table waving her over. She gave a fake smile and began walking over until she saw the black familiar hair, Sasuke..he was back. This both gave her butterflies and angered her. The pinkette remembered her promise to herself and she walked right past the baffled Uchiha and sat down next to Hinata. Sasuke looked the girl..nay, woman, over completely stunned. His eyes were wide as he looked her over. Remembering people might be looking he blinked and sat down next to Naruto, and being placed next to Sakura as well.

Ino smiled, "Sakura look whos back! Naruto succeeded!" The blonde said happily.

Sakura looked to her left at the Uchiha, noticing he looked bored, and emotionless, as usual. Rolling her eyes she looked straight ahead. "Good job Naruto." She said looking at the waiter offering her a drink or food.

Ino, and Narutos eyes both widened at her words, they knew she was mad but by now they thought she'd be over it. "Wow Sakura..um thanks." Naruto said sheepishly.

"We all thought you would be happier, jumping out of your seat, asking him questions, something..you barely looked at him.." Ino said shocked.

Sakura scoffed. "Yeah, I should be happy to see the man who hurt Naruto." She said not meeting the mans eyes. 'And broke my heart...' She thought to herself.

Sasuke grunted rolling his eyes. "It's in the past. Dobe forgave me. Moved on. Learn to do the same." He said bluntly.

Sakura chuckled and her fists clenched under the table. "Well, I'm not so easy to win over anymore Uchiha. I hold grudges." She said standing. "Nice hanging out with you Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata. Bye Uchiha." She spat the last part like a snake sinking venom in its pray, everyone else felt the sting too, even Sasuke seemed slightly shocked.

Sakura walked out with out a second glance back. Sasuke watched the completely different Sakura walk out, his expression didn't show it but in his mind he was thinking a lot over. S'he isn't my main fangirl anymore...'She doesn't even think of me as a friend...Hn is it an act, I wonder if she will cave if I show her a little, affection..' The man was oblivious to Naruto saying his name.

"Teme! You listening?" The shrill voiced boy asked.

"No." Sasuke replied tapping his fingers on the table.

"I said Tsunade wants to see you me and Sakura in an hour, can you go tell her when we go to her office?" Naruto asked as he asked for the check.

"Hn. Whatever." He replied and left the money and walked out.

55 minutes later.

Sasuke knocked on the pinkettes door and waited. Sakura, in the livingroom heard the knock and sighed turning her TV off. She walked to the door and opened it, slightly thrown back at who it was. Although she recovered quickly.

"What do you want uchiha?" She asked crossed her arms over her well developed chest.

"Dobe told me to tell you and walk you to Tsunades office she wants to talk with us." He replied calmly.

"Fine." She said holding up a finger and she walked inside and turned everything off and walking out closing the door.

Sasuke walked beside her with out much speaking. Sakura was very tense and she looked around with her emerald eyes until the deep voice rung through her ears, Sasukes. "So, pinky, what happened to my little fangirl?" He asked.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Shes dead." She replied her voice flat, almost as if she ment when he left, she died.

Sasuke, actually taken back by her responce thought quickly. "She revivable? Kinda miss her." He said, a smirk on his face.

Sakuras eyes widened and her body tensed as she walked. She thought for a minute, about what he was doing. I can't cave... She thought to herself and bit her lip then returned to what was going on. "No..shes been gone for years. Sorry." She said and when they arrived she looked over at him and sighed. "Thank you for walking me." She said, leaving his side and walking in.

Sasuke looked down at her responce. He sighed and kept walked, then she thanked him. "Hn." He said and walked in after her.


	2. Missions already?

**"Your two minutes late. What if it were life or death." Tsunade said sternly as she slammed her hands on the desk.**

**"Calm down Granny Tsunade! It was two minutes!" Naruto said taking his seat.**

**Sasuke and Sakura sat down on either side of him and Tsunade began speaking. "Three girls have gone missing. We don't know if they are dead or alive. They went into the woods on a mission and never came back. Find them. Ino Shikamaru and Hinata will meet you at the gate. Get out of my site." She said turning in her chair.**

**The three nodded and ran off. "So on the walk here did you two get over the whole I hate you thing?" Naruto asked while running.**

**"Far from it." Sakura said running ahead and nearly smashing into Shikamaru before he caught her from falling back. "thanks." She said smiling at him.**

**"Mhm." He said lazily. "Lets all just go." He said and everyone ran off.**

_**Around sunset.**_

**Finally the six stopped out of breath. They looked around. Three tents only. How would this play out. The group set them up the tents and looked around at everyone to decide who would bed with who.**

**"I call tenting with Hinata!" Naruto called loudly, causing the girl to turn red as a tomatoe.**

**"Me and Shika are rooming, clearly." Ino said and walked into the tent, Shikamaru going in after her.**

**Sakura grunted and crossed her arms over her chest. She walked into her tent with a chuckling Uchiha following her. "It isn't funny." She said sitting towards the back of it and pulling her knees to her chest. **

**"Then why am I laughing." The said Uchiha said as his chuckling suttled to nothing and he sat down. **

**Hours later when everyone was asleep Sakura felt something bump against her side of the tent. She sat up and looked around then at the sleeping Uchiha. She crawled over and leaned over him, her hair falling over her shoulder, she noticed he was shirtless and her eyes widened, a light blush appearing on her face. Shaking it off she pressed her hand to his chest trying to wake him, she could feel his heart beating beneath her hand, the muscles tensing. **

**"Sasuke.." She said quietly and her face looked innocent as the moon shone through the tent illuminating around her.**

**Sasuke stirred at the voice saying his name, he had just been dreaming about her. "What..?" He said groggily placing his hand over hers noticing the position. Sakura looked away slightly and then back at him. "What happened to calling me Uchiha?" He said smirking gripping her hand.**

**Sakuras eyes widened and narrowed. "I was just trying to wake you up. Something was shaking my side of the tent." She said pulling her hand away and sitting up.**

**"Oh? And need the big strong uchiha to save you?" Sasuke said sitting up propping himself up on his hands.**

**"No! Just freaked me out..none the less come outside with me." She said crossing her arms and standing.**

**"Fine fine." He said standing and walking outside the tent with Sakura. **

**Looking around they saw nothing but something moving in the woods. Sasuke stood infront of Sakura protectivly and he put her in the tent. "The three people who went missing, they were all girls weren't they?" He asked zipping the zipper.**

**"Yes..why?" She asked sitting down. **

**"Your not leaving my site pinky. Nor is hinata from narutos or ino from shikamaru." He said crossing his arms. "Go to sleep, I'll watch for trouble."**

**"Fine then!" She huffed and laid down closing her eyes.**

**Sasuke watched as she did so. Truly, a beauty no other girl could possess. He watched in aw before remembering what he should be doing. **

_**The next day**_

**Everyone woke up except Sakura. She lay asleep still and no one woke her. Sasuke checked on her every now and then. "Why are you checking on her so much teme?" Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.**

**"Because. The three people missing were all **_**girls **_**and last night me and Sakura heard something. Don't let the girls leave your sites. Just. In. Case." He said finally getting up and going into his tent. He smirked and grabbed a pillow and through it at her head. **

**"Wake up pinky." He said coldly crossing his arms.**

**Sakura felt the pillow hit her and she shot up glaring at the raven haired chuckling Uchiha. "Asshole!" She said standing up and pushing him out of the tent and changing into a different outfit, another skirt and belly shirt, this one being the skirt a deep sky blue with a slit on each side, a mini skirt, and a shirt ending above her navel that was around white with deep sky blue broken heart on it. She walked out of the tent with her tooth brush etc and brushed her teeth spitting into a bush before putting it into a plastic bag and popping mint gum into her mouth.**

**"What are you going to find a woodland man to make out with or something Sakura?" Naruto said wondering why she was freshaning up so much.**

**"No, its just gross to not brush your teeth every day..bad breath, equals **_**ew**_**" She said putting things away and looking around as they heard rustling.**


	3. Who is she?

**A scream of pain was heard through the group of six. All exchanged looks and blinked. **

**"What was that?" The high pitched blonde boy said looking wide eyed.**

**"How the hell should we know? Lets get off our asses and find out." Sakura said running towards where the scream was.**

**"Hn." Sasuke said crossing his arms and walking calmly after her. **

**Naruto and Hinata nodded chasing after them.**

**Ino jumped on Shikamarus back, "Carry me." She demanded.**

**"Trouble-some." He said dashing after them.**

**Arriving to a clearing Sakura and Sasuke were the first ones there. Sakura looked down and saw the injured girl and she kneeled down and got a better look, she had long black hair and pitch black eyes that were filled with fear, it was clear she had just resently been beaten within an inch of her life. Sakura lifted the girls head considering, if their red raise the head if their pale raise the tail. Her face was very red. The girl flinched and moaned out in pain. **

**"Fuck.." Sakura muttered and attempted to heal some of the wounds, it worked but she was still pretty banged up. **

**Just then the rest ran up almost tripping over Sakura. "Watch it dobe!" Sasuke hissed under his breath.**

**"What teme you care if we run into Sakura?" Naruto spat back.**

**"No she has an injured girl in her lap want to kill her?" Sasuke said getting annoyed. **

**"Whats your name." Sakura asked looking at her.**

**The girl gasped and muttered out, "M-Marsi.." She managed coughing up a bit of blood. Sasuke heard her name and his eyes widened shocked. He blinked and shook the look off before anyone noticed.**

**"Who did this to you!" Naruto demanded looking worried.**

**"I-I don't know..they had us blindfolded the whole time..even now, I managed to get it off but..the person was gone." She said pausing to catch her breath. "T-the person had a deep voice I assume it was male..h-he told me to be a good pawn..I didn't understand..h-he said something about..b-being a..-" And she cut off coughing again her eyes starting to close.**

**"Be what!" Naruto again demanded.**

**"BAKA!" Sakura said slapping him. "She is injured very badly and you made her talk enough, we can ask her more when she is a bit better.." Sakura said glaring attempting to lift the girl but almost fell, considering she was lifting a girl the same body weight as her. Sasuke caught both the girls and carried Marsi bridal style. **

**"Thanks Uchiha." Sakura said emotionless and ran off towards the camp.**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked back with Shikamaru who was carrying Ino. Naruto running ahead with hinata. Arriving Sasuke looked around and finally placed the girl in Sakura and his tent letting her sleep. A few hours later, Sakura was searching her bag when she heard the sleeping girl stur.**

**"Hey..Marsi..you okay?" Sakura asked leaning over pressing her hand to the girls shoulder when she was sure she was awake.**

**"H-huh? Y-yeah..where am I?" The shy raven haired girl asked.**


End file.
